


Why the Avengers should never write a resumè

by Ravin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Team Building, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The resumès of the Avengers as described in 27dragons's and sara_holmes's "Fully Qualified."





	1. Natasha Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fully Qualified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143843) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3043d9f856a4c8d3aec8238f40d52474/tumblr_oui3y2UND21rtxuqso1_1280.jpg)


	2. James "Bucky" Barnes

Date: 01/08/2015  
From: Bucky <j.barnes@SI.com>  
To: Coulson <p.coulson@shield.gov>   
CC:  
Subject:  
[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Ravin-Lily/media/email-attachment-icon-16_zps4zm7kntk.png.html) resume.doc

 

 

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/582b49eb7f50b3fce36b8132b02c8343/tumblr_oui44uwm7Z1rtxuqso1_1280.jpg)


	3. Sam Wilson

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b8e681e937c90d7191fa783c497ea593/tumblr_oui4euNucJ1rtxuqso1_500.jpg)


	4. Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson's application to join the Avengers

[](https://68.media.tumblr.com/43bed879f1b56064d70d84085db88e71/tumblr_oui4ippoUr1rtxuqso1_1280.jpg)


	5. Clinton Francis Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye's resume


	6. Steve Grant Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America's resume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See also "The Art of Trolling" by Odsbodkins (http://archiveofourown.org/works/732536). Its awesome.


	7. Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's "resume"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem I used for this is actually part of "Þrymskviða." To read the full text click [here](http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/poe/poe11.htm).


End file.
